What We Still Have
by Turtle412
Summary: So much has been lost over the past few months. But, now as there worries get on top of them, 2 best friends find comfort in each other. Set after 'A Foot Too Big'.
1. Chapter 1: Loss

What We Still Have

Chapter 1: Loss

_Sigh. _The adolescent boy turned for what had to be the hundredth time. He grasped at the grey blanket underneath him as he closed his eyes again, hoping some form of rest would overtake him... _''Casey help me! Help'' _

_And there she was, his beloved younger sister. It took the vigilante a few moments to recognise he was at home. But, his house was all but welcoming. The wall papers were shredded and his family's precious trophy cabinet had been smashed. Then he was warped back to his sister, as another shriek escaped her lips. ''Hold on, I'm coming'', and with that Casey ran into action. But no matter how quickly his feet carried him, the boy was getting no closer. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he activated the skates on his boots, skidding along their hallway. And with that added boost of speed the young hero finally reached her, opening his arms to grab her when –WHACK! _

_The sudden impact sent Casey scuttling into the wall in heap. As he rose back to his feet, he glared at the offending object, the Foot Clan's 2__nd__-in-command – Tiger Claw. ''Foolish boy, you will now learn the consequences of your resistance''. In a swift motion, the assassin yanked the young Jones girl by her hair. ''You stay away from her freak!'' Casey glared at his foe as he lowered his mask and reached behind his back for his bat. A moment of silence and then both warriors charged at each other, Tiger Claw having dropped his hostage. Tiger Claw swung his blade downwards, but Jones was quick and raised his bat to block. From there, Casey used his momentum to spin behind his opponent and crack his ribs with his bat. As the air was forced out of the mutant's lungs, Casey leaped up and smashed his bat across the back of his head. ''Sis, you ok? I know it's scary but we've gotta r-'' the boy couldn't even finish his sentence as he leapt out of the way of Tiger Claw's shots. As the assassin wildly tried to gun down his enemy, his eyes expressed one thing – absolute rage. As he struggled to avoid the lasers, Casey tried to reduce their distance. A fatal mistake as with incredible speed Tiger Claw swung his leg around and smacked Casey into the wall. Within an instant, Tiger Claw pounced on Casey and rained powerful blows on to his body. Casey tried to raise his taser, only for the assassin to grip his arm and pull it with enough force to cause a howl of agony from the vigilante as his shoulder was dislocated. As Tiger Claw stood, leaving Jones crumpled on the floor, a squadron of Kraang emerged, with Mr. Jones in handcuffs being escorted by them. ''You chose to involve yourself in this conflict, now your father and sister will suffer. Kraang, steady your aim.'' Casey shoot up despite the pain, as the Kraang locked their rifles on his family. ''No, no, no'' but his pleas were pointless as he watched the perfected Mutagen getting doused over them, and they became Kraang mutants. _

''NO!'' Casey struggled to regain his breath as he grimaced, annoyed at the cruel irony that when he finally fell asleep he experienced a nightmare like that. He lied back down and stared at the blank ceiling, struggling to wipe the images from his mind. Sick of trying to achieve rest, Jones got to his feet and travelled to the kitchen, and chucking down a glass of water. ''Woo, let's see that evil squid try and endure the wrath of Crognard the Barbarian!'' Casey couldn't help but adorn a small smirk as Mikey watched his new favourite show a few rooms away.

He walked over and peeked in the room, watching Mikey and his – no the team's – pet Ice Cream Kitty getting into the episode. Leo was also there, but his mood was decidedly less ecstatic. He smiled and laughed whenever he made eye contact with his youngest brother, but Casey saw that he was thinking of much more serious matters. Leo was the biggest nerd he knew, but Casey realised it was going to take a lot more than repeats of an old cartoon to improve his mood. The turtles and April were so desperate for him to walk up, but as Casey knew, the real battle only begun when he did. The Foot Clan had battered him during the invasion, and his body would take a lot of time to heal. However, more than just Leo's bones had been broken. His confidence suffered a huge blow. The leader in blue was trying to remain positive but his injuries and slow progress were getting to him. Every training exercise he couldn't partake in and each thing he needed help doing hurt Leo deeply. Casey was confident the old Leo would return but it would take time, and be a big battle. ''Oy, Casey have you seen Don. He's missing out on some sick Crognard action.'' ''I saw the barn was shut from the window, is he not in the room you three are sharing?'' ''Nah man, oh maybe he's with April'' Of course he was, Casey thought. He balled his fist as he thought of the last of their encounters he'd witnessed... And with that he opened the door, fired back an 'I'm going out for some air', and left into the confines of the night.

Their father did his best, but being a single parent raising 2 children in New York wasn't an enviable position. Ever since their mother died, Casey was happy to suck it up and let all the presents go to his sister. As long as he got to go to the hockey rink and be supplied with the necessary gear, Casey didn't need anything else other than his family's love. But that meant he never had expensive clothes, or was in any way trendy. So, he had a poor image which was complied with his missing teeth, meaning he never had much of a chance with girls. Not that he ever cared much; he didn't have time to be a boy toy for some shallow moron covered in make-up. And then he met April O'Neil. Now, Casey didn't believe in dumb clichés like 'Love at first sight' but he was instantly attracted to her upon laying eyes on her. Due to his lack of experience with dates, he did have to admit in hindsight to not making the best first impression. But as their study session went on, he honestly felt they made a connection. They begun to hang out more and more with each other as the days went on. She was unlike all those other wastes of space that Casey had seen at the school. She was smart, kind, witty, fiery, and took time to get to know him instead of judging him. Plus, the whole mutant madness she was surrounded by was attractive for an adrenaline junky like Casey.

But, Casey had to have known that such catch wouldn't come freely, that there had to be competition. And it arrived in the form of a techno-wiz, mutant reptile with an affinity for the colour purple. Now, despite what others might think, he and Donnie had long since grown over their personal animosity (after the whole incident with the Kraathatrogon and Tiger Claw's 1st attack) but they were still rivals for April's heart. They didn't really hate each other; in fact they got on pretty weal when April wasn't around, but neither was willing to back down against the other over April. Casey acknowledged they could get pretty immature at times. But darn it who wouldn't over a true beauty like April? Casey had always felt assured though, believing April ultimately returned his feelings, that unfortunately for his terrapin friend that April was choosing him. And, beyond the grief of what had happened as they left New York, she was his one light in the darkness. He was a selfish twat for focusing on that after all that had happened to their families but heck no one was perfect and they had to concentrate on the positives. It had seemed she'd proven she reciprocated his feelings; that they were going to get together. But, upon arrival in North Hampton his light was snuffed out. She withdrew and started acting cold to him. No matter how much he longed for those days where they were so comfortable around each other, for all those little touches that gave him new life each and every time, they were only getting worse. He turned to working in the barn and helping his best friend do some of the clean-up and caring for the land to keep his mind off what he'd left behind in New York and his love's growing distance. But, this wasn't helping and eventually, with the added stress of his friend's disappearance, he asked – no, implored – her for answers, for clarification of their relationship. She...didn't react well. And then _it _happened.

He had gone to get some seeds (him and his friend had really taken up to gardening since they arrived at the farmhouse; everyone has guilty pleasures) when he saw _it._ His heart slowly cracked to pieces. Neither of them were aware of his presence but he saw _it. _April kissed Donnie. And with that another loved one, the last of the 3 he took up his mask for, had been lost to him. April was a human being, deserved choice, and she had made hers. And it clearly wasn't a hockey playing vigilante. He wanted to swallow it up, and remain her friend. But, she'd made it clear since they arrived at North Hampton that she could barely stand him now. His macho-man behaviour had proved too much. It was all his fault that April hated him. He'd turned the only girl he ever loved against him and his family were stuck in mutated city, probably mutated themselves, being ruled by aliens and a group of evil ninja. At times like this he found it hard to stay positive. Thus, why he had to exit the house and go for a walk.

As he approached the lake, he saw that similar sentiments had befallen his best friend and roommate, Raph.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Friends

Chapter 2: Two Friends

Neither said a word at first, as Casey simply strolled over to where his friend was and they both overlooked the lake. Casey was the first to break the silence.

''Guess we do think the same, huh Raph?'' The turtle made no response than to nod his head. Casey went back to look at the lake until finally Raph gave a proper reply ''Well, the undisputable plus side is I don't have to worry about waking you when I head back.''

Casey let out a small chuckle, as he crossed his arms across his chest. ''Like that'd be a problem for a ninja'' Casey stated as he sat down. ''It is when you sleep like insomniac!'' Casey puffed out a breath and shook his head, clearly disagreeing with Raph's assessment of his sleeping habits. Raph picked up a rock and skipped it along the lake, smirking when it reached the other side. ''So, what's on your mind?'' Casey decided to enquire. Raph threw another stone along the lake before sitting down too, knees brought up to his chest. ''Ah, it's nothing.'' ''Yes it is. Speak''

Raph looked at his friend sadly and began ''I'm just thinking about Spike''. Ah, that'd be it Casey thought. Raph and Casey had quickly become great friends, despite their less than amicable first encounter. Raph shared the story of his pet turtle Spike and his mutation into Slash soon after their first meeting, showing just how much trust they shared. ''He's probably stuck back there in New York. I know he isn't homicidal in regards my brothers anymore but damn it Casey we still weren't exactly best buds again after the last time we saw each other''

At was at times like this Raph's worries and vulnerability showed. He was always the short-tempered one, the brave one, the best fighter of the group, but underneath it all Raph carried a bundle of worry and fear. ''Look Raph, the invasion was beyond anyone's control. We can't look back on it. Slash cares for you and vice-versa. Plus the dude's built like a tank. I'm sure he's survived just fine back in New York. Once we get back, if he's there we'll find him. Along with Karai, Red and I's families, and your dad. I promise.''

Raph looked towards the stars for a minute, lost in thought. Casey gazed at the ground, realising he'd mentioned Splinter. The group tended not to think of him much, April and the others had seen him fall to Shredder while he cared for Leo and looked for his family. But, they knew if there was one person who could find a way to survive anything life threw his way, it was Splinter. Maybe it was them just being in denial, but they would never give up hope of Splinter being alive. There was nothing they could do now, but try not to dwell on it and keep on staying positive until they could go back. ''Is your family why you're here?'' Casey glanced back at Raph, surprised at his question. ''Yeah, more or less'' the raven-haired human replied. They stayed in comforting silence for a few minutes after that, each letting the other think and plan they're next sentence. ''We'll go back and get them Casey. We just need Leo to heal first. Then we'll go back better than ever and whoop some serious Kraang butt. We aren't leaving our city to rot.'' ''Yeah, I know''

They smiled at each other after that, both knowing they meant their vows. The vigilante duo would go back and save their city, no matter how much hell they had to put themselves through.

''Um, Casey remember what we were talking about on patrol before the invasion started?'' Casey wasn't expecting that question. But, oh he so bitterly began to recollect it. ''It doesn't matter Raph. You're right she's Donnie's girl. They love each other. I'm moving on. No need to worry.'' Raph raised his brow at this, as Casey laid on his back and looked up to the night sky. ''She does ask about you when she's with us''. Casey immediately turned at his best friend at this.

''She always looks to her feet, dejected, when she has to explain where you are and why you can't come out on patrol. She always quizzes me after the two of us do a patrol and crack some heads, wanting to make sure you're alright. Remember the time you bashed your knee when we were leaving that jeweller's before the cops came and were limping for a week afterwards?'' Casey nodded in embarrassment over that less than glorious moment. ''Well, she barged into my room when she got back from school that day and demanded to know how it had happened. She was inconsolable, worrying that you wouldn't be able to play the big hockey game for the school you'd been fussing about.'' Casey grinned, remembering how he had played that game, scoring the winning shot and all, and getting some great pizza gyoza with April and Raph (a much better third wheel than Irma, even ignoring that she was a Kraang). ''And Casey, she asked me the same thing one time.'' Seeing his pal's puzzled expression Raph clarified ''She asked 'Raph, does Casey ever talk about me'''

''The bottom line is Casey she does care for you. A lot I reckon. Man, understand that you're my best friend but Donnie's my brother, and no matter how stupid I think his feelings for April are, until he moves on part of me always has to support him. But don't think I won't be happy for you if you two hook-up'' Raph said as he playfully punched Casey's shoulder. Casey stood up, hope renewed. ''Thanks man'' Raph replied that it was no problem as his friend helped him. They stood, confidently gazing at the lake again until Raph went over to a tree and broke off two branches. Casey grabbed one amusedly when Raph tossed it towards him. ''How about, '' Raph asked as he picked up a stone, ''a quick game, pro?'' Casey smirked cockily as he understood what Raph was getting at. ''Ok Raph, but don't get angry when the best shows you how it's done'' They got ready and then once Raph tossed the stone into the middle of them they dashed at each other.

They may not know where April's heart lies, they may not know what's happened to the rest of the Jones family, they may not know where Master Splinter is, they may not know how to save New York City, they may not know what'll become of Leo, but right now that doesn't matter. Right now, as they play an impromptu hockey game, a pair of best friends, a pair of brothers are comfortable in each other's company and having a well overdue laugh.


End file.
